Can we still be friends?
by cosmictwilight
Summary: [One shot] For years things were going perfect for Videl and Gohan. They had perfect love and perfect trust. But with the news of a new baby comes the feeling of confusion and Videl's uneasiness leads her to do something she'd never considered.


**Can we still be friends?**

All characters belong to their respective owners I gain no profit what so ever from their creation. I wish I did but unfortunately I don't. But also for once there is only one disclaimer.

* * *

Walking out of the restaurant together, Videl happily hung onto Gohan's arm. It was a night that was more romantic then usual. They had been dating for going on three years now, and loved each other dearly. The feeling of simply being in each other's company. 

Videl sighed satisfied as they walked to the park across the road. In the park there was a small lake, which had very few lights on full, it was mostly dimly lit, she approved of everything there was in the park.... well everything except the statue of her father in the middle of the lake that was supposed to be decorative. She let go of a shiver as Gohan pulled away gently to reach for something in his pocket.

"You ok Videl?" He asked lovingly "Do you want my jacket?"

"Nah!" she said assuring him she was fine. "I'm alright, just thinking of how stupid that statue of daddy is"

Gohan chuckled for a few seconds. He knew she loved her father but she hated the publicity he received over the cell games, especially since she found out it was really her boyfriend who had really defeated the monster.

Videl looked at her watch quickly. It was only ten o'clock, she didn't want to leave her boyfriend just yet, but she did want to get into a house where it was warmer. Despite what she had said to her boyfriend, it had turned rather chilly quickly.

"Gohan do you want to go back to my place?" Videl offered as he smiled.

"Of course" he answered, "Are we going to fly?"

The following morning Videl groaned as she woke up next to Gohan. This was a regular occurrence for her; it wasn't the fact that they'd actually _slept_ together, but every time she woke up beside him she got this warm and fuzzy feeling all over. She wasn't like Eraser or Sharpener after all, she could share the bed with him and it not lead to anything. It was the fear of her father walking in and assuming the worst had happen that was the only downside.

She gently tapped him on his shoulder. He just rolled over. He was such a heavy sleeper it wasn't funny honestly, he could sleep through a war and would still wake up and ask what was for dinner.

She loved watching him sleep he looked just like a sweet little innocent child, he looked like he couldn't do a thing in the world wrong.

"Sweetie" she whispered to him as she ran her hand along his arm to his chest. She tickled him quickly, he was very ticklish there and sure enough he woke up.

"Hey!" he whispered gently taking her into a big hug. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly. "I love you so much shorty"

She smiled up at him, melting at the sight of him. "I love you too" she rested her head on his chest for a few minutes before sitting down. "What are we doing today?"

"Well I've got class in" he looked at his watch "15 minutes" he relaxed "15 MINUTES!"

He leapt out of bed and reached for his shirt, which was across the room. She giggled. "Your hopeless" she whispered as she too stood up and slipped a shirt over her sports top. He raced over to her as he buttoned up his shirt; he quickly bent down and kissed her. "Love you, will see you.... um I'll call you"

She kissed him back deeper pulling him down to her. "Don't use that line it sounds like I'm never gonna see you again"

"Ok" he joked walking out of her room as she heard a door open, she turned to walk into her room only to be greeted by her father on the opposite side of the hall. She gasped. HE _had_ come in last night. Oh boy was she going to get the lecture of a life time.

"Morning Sugar Plum" he whispered yawning as he walked down the stairs, "You coming down for breakfast today?"

"Hmm" she whispered following him down the stairs. He didn't seem angry, but she would hope that this good mood would be a passing thing. But if she knew about Murphy's Law _and_ she did, he would fly off at her.

****

****

**3 years later**

The years had passed and our favourite couple had gotten really close, so close infact was that a certain Miss Satan was herself excited about something. Something that she didn't know how to tell anybody else about. Something she was sure would be a truly wonderful thing. But no matter how sure she felt about this, she didn't still didn't feel so sure about something else.

Her and Gohan had been dating for six years, he had proposed last year. The day was the most romantic ever and she thrilled he asked her. But right at this very moment she wasn't feeling very sure. Was it nerves; well the wedding was two months away.

She sat in the kitchen to their apartment stirring her coffee. She hadn't told Gohan what had gotten her so excited either. So it would be really strange, she _did_ love him, but apart of her was saying otherwise.

"Hey Videl!" a voice said from the doorway interrupting Videl's thoughts. It was Gohan. She smiled weakly as he walked over and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "You ok?"

"Hmm" she whispered "Ho was work today?"

He placed his suitcase on the table. "It was alright, they're was something different about you?"

She again smiled nervously. "Uh"

"OH wow!" he said excitedly "Your ki feels different, a good different just like moms when she was pregnant with Goten"

She turned to face the window. All of a sudden the view out the window had been extremely lovely. He smiled.

"Are you pregnant Videl?" he asked curiously, she slowly nodded. "Oh wow" he rushed over to her and ran his hand across her tummy. He smiled, with his saiyan side of him taking over; he could really feel his child's life presence.

Remembering those moments caused Gohan Son to cry a few lone tears as he read the note on the kitchen table. That was 5 months ago, they had _never_ made it to the alter. The love of his life, the girl who made the earth turn, the one he had fought for on countless moments.

He looked over the note again. It hurt him deeply, knowing that he had given her his heart, and for a while she had given him hers. He was the first one to ever unlock her heart. She loved him.

The letter hurt him. But he was also hurt by the fact that he wouldn't see his child bought into the world. He wouldn't see his or her face. He wouldn't be there to witness his or her first word, first step, and first painting first pet.

But looking over the letter once again, he cried softly as he read the last line of the letter.

_P.S. Can we still be friends?_

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it, this was hard to write but I stuck with it. I had this idea for a while and thought it would be good to put to use. Any thoughts. I am thinking of doing a sequel to this but I want to see what you guys think first. This was a change in what I normally do but it was a welcome change don't you think.**

**Please review your thoughts and if you can flame my work that's a plus. Thanks guys hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
